Three's Not So Bad
by Yutyr
Summary: Sapphire introduces Ruby to a new friend before they go to Steven's ball. Includes a made up name for a character who showed up for a few seconds.


Ruby sat with the other red gems, awaiting to be ordered to go to Steven's ball. She felt angry, but couldn't show it. They weren't going to go, but her and Sapphire felt they had to for Steven, it was a big moment for him.

The small gem let out a soft groan. Some of her fellow Rubies were socializing with each other, talking about their previous missions and war stories. She thought she saw Army and Leggy, two of the Rubies the Crystal Gems have encountered before, but it could be any Ruby with their gem on their arm and leg.

"Oh yeah? Well I punched this really ugly alien so hard, he went flying into his house and exploded!" One of the Rubies bragged, causing a few others to be amazed.

Ruby herself didn't go on very many missions before she left Homeworld, she couldn't remember them, but they weren't too memorable anyway. The others didn't ask her about her experience yet so she thought she'd be ok for now.

A Topaz entered the room, the big yellow gem towered over the small red gems, her big, round, yellow gem on her shoulder. She stood in the doorway as the Rubies stared at her.

"I need the Ruby with her gem on her left hand to come with me for something important as the Sapphires put it." She ordered, scoping the room for who she was looking for.

Ruby stepped forward, not entirely surprised Sapphire needed her, but for what?

The smaller gem walked up to the taller one, hearing the door slide shut as they walked out.

"So... uh... You know what they need me for?" Ruby asked nervously after a minute of walking in silence.

The Topaz shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, they just said they needed you. You know Sapphires, they'll know what they want you for before you can think about it." She answered, looking down at the smaller gem with the same, serious look her kind always gave.

Ruby nodded. Topaz was a gem that always intimidated her with how big they were.

The two walked to a blue door, possibly in Blue Diamond's court. The Topaz opened the door, leading her into the room.

Sapphire was there, sitting on a bed, talking to another Sapphire. She was darker than the one Ruby was used to, her gem was on her cheek, her hair was also darker and rounder, and she wore a slightly different dress than Sapphire. Her pinafore was lighter and the part above that was white, or a really light shade of blue, Ruby couldn't tell the difference.

"Here you are your grand clarities." The Topaz said as she bowed, she looked at the smaller gem behind her. "Ahem."

"Oh yes!" Ruby hurriedly bowed with the tall, yellow gem, blushing as she heard the two blue gems giggling.

"Make sure you teach her some respect. You know Rubies." The Topaz advised as she stood up right, glaring down at the red gem below her.

"Will do Topaz, good work." Sapphire complimented as the big gem walked away, opening the door back up before it slide back in place.

Ruby groaned as she walked towards the Sapphires.

"If you wanted me to come here, you could have just said something before we left." She complained, sitting between the two blue gems.

"Well, I didn't meet 6SX until after we separated." Sapphire said, putting her hand on Ruby's arm.

"You have future vision Sapphy." The red gem snarked, chuckling.

"It's not fun to ruin a surprise." Her blue wife joked, giggling before kissing her on the cheek.

"Your Sapphire told me a lot about you and how much you two loved each other." 6SX said putting her hand on Ruby's other arm, causing her to blush.

"Does... she know?" Ruby whispered to her lover, concerned that they'd be found out.

"She just knows we're in love, and you were my guard for thousands of years." Sapphire answered, whispering back, chuckling as her other hand went on her leg, rubbing up and down it.

"I love how dedicated you've been to her, and loyal, it's very admirable." The other blue gem said cheerfully, mimicking Sapphire in rubbing the red gem's leg.

Ruby nervously chuckled, blushing harder as their touches got her crotch kind of hard.

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's right. We've been through a lot." She lied, feeling her bulge come up.

Sapphire chuckled again as she noticed Ruby's obvious boner, running her hand against it as the other Sapphire did the same, their hands touching as they rubbed the red gem's hard-on, causing her to moan softly and blush harder.

"We thought it would be a great idea to reward you for all your hard work." Sapphire said seductively, bringing some of the front of her dress down a bit, showing some cleavage.

Ruby understood why Sapphire wanted her now. Just to have a threesome with another Sapphire. She wasn't complaining though.

"I told her it would be an honor to help relieve all the stress you have built up inside you." 6SX said, doing the same as her fellow blue gem, Ruby's eyes drawn to her darker breasts that were quite large for her size, just like Sapphire's.

"A-are you sure about this? What about the ball?" Ruby asked, nervous as she didn't want to be late.

"It won't start by the time we're done." Sapphire answered, lightly pushing her red lover.

"Relax, trust us." 6SX said as the two blue beauties crawled onto the bed with Ruby.

"Ok..." Ruby said as she started relaxing, taking a deep breath as she laid there.

Sapphire laid beside her, giving her lover a long, deep kiss, putting her hand on her cheek. Ruby kissed back as she always did, moving her head a bit as she held her wife's face.

The red gem suddenly parted from her blue lips as her head was pulled to the side to see 6SX laying on the other side of her. The dark blue gem pressed her lips against Ruby's, catching the square headed gem off guard a bit, her eyes widening before closing, getting into the kiss as she knew her lover didn't mind.

"Let's take care of this now, shall we?" Sapphire asked, smirking as she crawled down to Ruby's crotch, pulling her brown shorts down, her red cock popping out, hard as the rock in her hand.

The red gem moaned through her kiss with the other Sapphire before planting small kisses on her dark blue lips, the other gem doing the same before going down with Sapphire, giggling as they both took the throbbing dick in their hands, rubbing up and down the shaft as their fingers intertwined, causing the cock to get harder.

"I-I didn't think I'd like... more than one Sapphire..." Ruby moaned as the two beautiful blue gems pleasured her cock, smiling and giggling at their relaxed red guard.

Sapphire brought her lips to Ruby's red cock, giving the head a soft kiss before licking the side of it. 6SX did the same on the other side, touching the other gem's tongue as they shared the dick. Their soft, wet tongues went up and down her red shaft, the darker blue gem sucked a bit on it as Sapphire sucked the head, feeling precum drip into her mouth.

"O-oh, Sapphire~" Ruby moaned as her wife and the other gem who was almost like her pleasured her.

Sapphire went down on her lover's cock, her wet mouth being cold at first, but then warming up as she went along. 6SX kept trying to lick and suck wherever she can on the red dick, but eventually couldn't get enough room as Sapphire bobbed her head up and down on it.

She was always good at this, her experienced mouth going slowly to tease the square headed gem, and it always worked.

The lighter blue gem came back up, sucking the head again with her big, beautiful lips before getting off it with a "pop" sound.

6SX didn't even need to ask as the both knew what they'd do with Ruby. The darker gem sucked on the head of the red cock, her tongue swirling around it before going down, getting as much as she can in her mouth before going back up and down again. Sapphire took her wife's dick in her hand, rubbing as much of it as she could before 6SX engulfed all of it.

Ruby put her head up, moaning as she watched the two blue gems on her cock, her wife looked at her as she ran her hand up and down it, touching the darker one's mouth, insensitiving her to go deeper, causing her to blush and gag as she took more in, her hands on the red gem's legs. Sapphire brushed her bangs away from her eyes and closed it. Ruby chuckled as she knew it was a wink, moaning as she suddenly felt her orgasm building up, panting as the two gems kept going faster, ready for it.

6SX took the whole thing gagging a bit before going back up and bobbing her up up and down again. Sapphire giggled as she ran her gloved hand against the slobbery cock. The darker gem slide off the shaft, doing the same as her lighter friend and giving off a "pop" sound as she got off.

Both Sapphires rubbed the cock up and both with their hands, licking the head as they did at the start of this thing, causing Ruby to moan a bit louder as she felt her orgasm coming up closer and closer.

Suddenly, she came, thick, white liquid pumped out of her cock, right into the Sapphires' mouths, on their faces, and hands, some getting in the bangs covering their eyes. A splatter of the white, sticky substance got on 6SX's gem on her cheek, and some got on Sapphire's gem too. They giggled, licking the cum off the cock as the small red gem stopped, panting as she relaxed back into the bed.

"We're not done yet Ruby." Sapphire said as she pulled the front of her dress down, showing off her big beautiful breasts, cupping them, smirking as she saw her lover's dick get hard again.

"Not even close, right?" 6SX asked as she turned her head towards the lighter blue gem doing the same and letting her dark blue tits come out.

"Oh brother..." Ruby muttered as she stared at the two pairs of bouncing blue boobs in front of her.

Sapphire laid down a little, enough for her chest to go to Ruby's crotch. She stuck her lover's still wet cock in between her big breasts, slowly rubbing it up and down.

6SX did the same on the other side, squeezing her dark blue tits occasionally as she stared at the red cock in between her breasts and the other pair pressing against them, smirking as she loved the feel of this.

The two Sapphires looked at Ruby, smirking as she laid there, having the most adorable moans as she lifted her shirt above her own breasts, moving one around as she watched the two rub her dick with their tits.

"Do you like this Ruby?" 6SX asked before blowing a kiss at the red gem.

Ruby nodded, moaning again before biting her lip, in complete ecstacy over the two blue gems on her.

"I was going to say that." Sapphire said to the dark blue gem, giggling as she gave her a playful slap on the arm.

"I know." 6SX replied, giggling with her as they continued rubbing the hard red cock with their soft breasts.

The two blue gems let their hands touch their other's tits, chuckling as they felt the soft touch of each other's gloves against their squishy breasts, seeing Ruby's hysterical reaction to it, picking up the pace as they foresaw the square headed gem cumming soon.

Ruby thrusted her head back as she came again, shooting her warm cum on their beautiful breasts, getting in their cleavage as they giggled more, feeling the sticky, thick substance on their bodies.

The two Sapphires pulled off the red cock, 6SX turning around, bending over a bit with Sapphire almost instinctively putting her hand on her rather wide hip, running along it before giving it a slap, both blue gems giggling as they gave the slightly smaller gem a little show, knowing she would get hard once again.

Rubies were tough in their endurance, which was a big benefit in having sex.

Ruby groaned a bit before lifting her head up more, always ready for more.

"I think she wants you Ruby.~" Sapphire teased, giggling as she gripped the darker blue gem's dress with one hand and holding her ass with the other.

"Are... you sure about this Sapphy?" Ruby asked, looking at her wife, concerned if they would get too into it.

"I'm just going to relieve you, hero, if she didn't want me to, I wouldn't be here." 6SX answered for her.

Sapphire nodded before lifting up the darker blue gem's dress, showing her lover a look at her ass with blue panties covering some up, making Ruby's eyes widen before 6SX phased her undergarments off, not wanting to wait to show off her bare bottom.

The dark blue gem looked over her shoulder at the red gem, moving her round bangs away from her eye before closing it, Ruby knowing it was a winking just like with Sapphire.

6SX slipped out of her dress, showing the red gem her naked body, plus her gloves and long, light blue socks that went up to below her knees, knowing she would like that with a little help of her future vision.

Sapphire crawled towards her wife, slowly stripping her dress off for Ruby, swaying her hips, giving the red gem a show as her head turned back to her, the black eyes she had going wide as she became infatuated with her lover's body again.

"Like this?" 6SX asked, catching Ruby and Sapphire's attention as she was sitting in front of the red cock, taking it in her hand while scooting her ass back, rubbing it against her cheeks.

"Facing me, and it goes here." Sapphire answered, circling her bare pussy before the darker blue gem turned around.

"Oh, I know now!" She said, seeing the answer in her future.

Sapphire stretched her body, showing it off to Ruby before moving her leg on the other side of her square head, hovering her pussy above her face.

"You like this right Ruby?" The lighter blue gem asked seductively, giggling as the red gem nodded.

"I'll always love your ass." Ruby answered, putting a hand on her wide hip, gripping her big blue asscheek, causing Sapphire to snicker in excitement.

"Are you ready six?" The lighter blue gem asked, holding her hands as they started to lower themselves, their blue pussies approaching their destinations. Sapphire on Ruby's mouth and 6SX on her ready cock, both moaning as they got there.

The lighter blue gem's clit was immediately met with Ruby's tongue, licking her wet entrance slowly then fast in a short time, causing her to moan and giggle as she kept pressing down, the red gem closing her eyes as the blue beauty sat on her face.

6SX moaned louder as she lowered her own sobbing pussy onto Ruby's cock, the penis penetrating her clit as she went further down, expanding her pussy before moving her hips up again, making swishing noises as she went up and down. The dark blue gem grinned as she finally got to try this, her future vision was teasing her it ever since she talked to the new gem she met.

Sapphire reached down and fondled Ruby's red breasts as her perfect ass was parked on her red face. The red gem's tongue wiggled about, lapping at her lover's pussy, sometimes pushing inside, causing Sapphire to moan louder, making her hips buck.

Ruby was a sturdy gem, withstanding the weight of a gem slightly taller than her on her face with ease. Her hands gripped both of her wife's asscheeks, going a bit fast with her licks.

The dark blue gem pushed her hips down on the red cock, putting a finger in her mouth, gripping her lip as she went a bit faster, moaning as her ass repeatedly shook the more she thrusted the dick into her pussy. Her breaths quivered with each push, sweat rolling down her dark face.

Sapphire took 6SX's hand, cooing before leaning forward, pressing her plump lips against her own. The darker gem moved her hand on to the lighter colored gem's cheek, the opposite's hand doing the same, rubbing the shiny stone firmly planted on her face. Their other hands explored their bodies, feeling their soft breasts again before traveling down to their asses, gripping and groping them as they inserted their tongues into their mouths, playings with them before moaning once more.

Ruby went along faster as her lover started to grind on her mouth, getting the feeling that she was building up to an orgasm as her moans became more common. Both Sapphires knew they had to hurry before the ball started, quickening their paces as they needed to release the build up.

6SX thrusted up and down, her breasts bouncing with each push down, moaning wildly along with Sapphire, ready to finish this in time. Ruby licked as fast as she could, holding her lover's legs in place as she lapped faster and faster at the blue cunt, ready to taste her lovely juices she would spill any second now.

Her efforts were reworded as Sapphire moaned even louder than she did before, coming to a halt as she felt her legs tremble, her pussy squirting her own cum into her amazing wife's mouth, some getting on her face as she dragged it all passed her waiting lips, her mouth eager to swallow her lover's juices as she gulped it all down.

6SX did the same, pumping her darker cunt up and down the red cock, her cries of ecstacy filled the room as she fit the whole dick in her pussy, continuing to raise up and back down, going even faster as she felt her orgasm coming up quicker.

"Come on, come on, j-just a little mo-" The dark blue gem started before her final slam into Ruby's crotch caused her legs to buck, her expanded clit throbbing before spilling her juices onto the cock it was wrapped around, making her moan in complete bliss.

Ruby's own hips jolted up, shooting her cum into 6SX's vagina, filling it up deep inside her before some started dripping down onto the red cock.

All three gems groaned as they laid down on the bed, panting as they relaxed from the sex. Ruby licked up as much of Sapphire's bodily juices as she could before weakly wiping it off with her arm.

Sapphire crawled beside her lover, wrapping an arm around her body which the red gem quickly did the same, holding her wife close as they softly moaned at each other's embrace.

6SX panted on the bed before sitting up on her knees, nearly exhausted, but still having the energy to get up, Ruby's warm jizz still seeping out of her cunt.

"It's... almost time..." The dark blue gem told them, a deep blush making her dark face even darker.

"Oh man." Ruby groaned as she and Sapphire sat up, her lover giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll continue later Ruby, don't worry." The lighter blue gem insisted, winking at her wife with her one eye, causing the red gem to chuckle as she put her clothes back on.

"I should do this with my own Rubies." 6SX said gleefully, sliding her dress back on, seeing all the possible outcomes that would happen in the events.

The dark blue gem stood on the floor as Sapphire fitted her own clothes on before walking next to 6SX, smiling at Ruby as she also went on the floor.

The bed beside them rotated to the floor, causing them to gasp in surprise.

"That's disgusting!" A Pebble yelled from under the floor, having to clean the mess they left.

"We'll see you at the ball." Sapphire said before kissing her wife on the lips, patting her cheek before pulling back.

"Maybe the other Sapphires could join us too." 6SX suggested, giggling at the idea.

"Heh, yeah." Ruby replied, blushing as she began to walk away. "See ya soon Sapphy."

Sapphire waved at her lover before turning to the door, walking up to it with the darker blue gem beside her, walking into the hallway as it slid open.

Ruby walked out of the room, coming out the way she came, seeing the same Topaz that escorted her there.

"Sounded like you gems had fun." The taller gem said as they began to walk back to the Ruby room.

"Y-yeah, it was." The smaller gem gulped, blushing as she rubbed the back of her head.

"They might need you back again, you know Sapphires." The Topaz said, chuckling as she moved along the hall.

Ruby nodded. She was excited to be at the ball for Steven and especially for Sapphire. Even more so for after the party.

They saw the future prior to splitting up, seeing a possibility it might not end well, but hey, what's the worst that could happen?


End file.
